


Touch me.

by broccolissoup



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolissoup/pseuds/broccolissoup
Summary: Before the boys could start filming there newest video, John and Smitty have a little adventure.





	Touch me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first time im ever writing smut so please let me know if this is any good lol

“Let’s film a video.” Mini basically stated. The group of boys spent about an hour trying to come up with an idea. Well, they more or less spent an hour fucking around and came up with a video idea in five minutes. Smitty and John were sat on the couch, practically on top of each other. “The only joke I can think of is just screaming fuck you,” Smitty said as John giggled. 

“Just make an anime joke. Mini will laugh at those.” Tyler had walked by the two on the couch, heading out to the patio joining the rest of their friends. The two boys sat on the couch giggling about different jokes they came up with for about twenty minutes until John realized they were alone. “I don't know if this is enough jokes but I don’t know how long Mini’s video is gonna be,” Smitty looked up from his phone to see John staring, “What?”

“Everyones outside,” John said almost seductively. “Okay  _ and _ ?” Smitty looked at John confused. John slid his hands up Smitty’s sweatpants. “Oh. I see.” Smitty grabbed onto John’s hand as he stood up leading him to his own bedroom. John closed the door behind them and locked it as Smitty stared at his lips. The kiss was rough and full of passion, both of the boys had been waiting forever for this.

Smitty could feel the other's erection through his pants and he couldn’t help but smile. “You like that don’t you, John? Beg for it.” Smitty slid his hands under John's shirt, his warm skin underneath him.  _ “…touch me.”  _ John practically moaned. “What I couldn’t hear you?” Smitty teased him slipping his thumb under the band of his boxers. “Please, touch me. I’m begging you.” John begged wanting Smitty to overpower him. 

Smitty slid his hands up John’s torso taking off his shirt. He grabbed onto his shoulders and led the taller man to the bed. Smitty had John pinned on the bed and he started to kiss him. It was sloppy and hot, John never wanted him to stop. When he did he John had to bite his lip trying not to let a moan slip. “You’re moaning just over me kissing you? You want me that bad, huh?” John nodded almost shyly.

Smitty had John’s arms pinned to the bed as he kissed down him. He stopped at the crook of his neck biting him hard. John let out a shaky moan, Smitty smiled at his work. He continued to move down his chest leaving little bite marks all the way down. He stopped at the edge of his ripped jeans. Smitty looked up to John to see his pleading eyes. “Aw, you want me to touch you?” Smitty unbuttoned his pants and rubbed his thumbs on his hips. “Yes, yes please.” John’s breathing was hitched and he wanted Smitty to stop teasing him. 

Smitty pulled his pants down his legs and tossed them to the side. John’s massive erection was throbbing under his boxers, and Smitty almost laughed. “Aw little baby,” Smitty said as he rubbed the area around his cock, noticing the large wet spot. John led out a soft moan, “Please. Smitty touch my cock please.” John begged, desperate for attention. Smitty laughed and finally pulled off his boxers. He took off his sweatshirt and sweatpants. John sat up and planted a soft kiss on Smitty’s lips, Smitty pinning him back down on the bed.

Smitty kicked off his boxers, revealing his own erection. He stroked his cock and planted his hips on top of Johns grinding back and forth. John sat up, now facing Smitty. Their cocks rubbed together and Smitty let out a deep moan. John laid Smitty back, now on top of him. “You’re so wet, Smitty. We don’t even need lube.” John rubbed his cock. Smitty pulled on John’s hips and grabbed onto his member. He took John’s member and took it inside him. 

Both of them let out deep, sexual moans as John pumped into Smitty. Getting louder and louder with each stroke, Smitty tugging on his hard-on. It didn’t take them long to cum, John barely having time to pull out, squirting all over Smitty’s stomach. “Rub me off, John.” Smitty had yet to cum and almost ordered John to finish him off. John gripped onto his member and started to give him a hand-job. Smitty moaned violently bucking his hips into each stroke. John licked the tip of his cock and cum filled his mouth. He swallowed.

Smitty laid there out of breath and John just sat there shakily. The smaller boy sat up looking at the shaken up man in front of him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Smitty stood up, placing a small kiss on his forehead. He walked over to the on-suite bathroom and started the shower. He waited about 30 seconds for the water to heat up before going to grab John. When Smitty walked back into the room John was lying on the floor. “You okay baby?” He walked over to John sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, I… yeah.” John was still speaking really shakily and it was starting to worry Smitty. “Aw it's okay, you just got overstimulated.” Smitty stood up giving John some space. “Oh. So I’m not dying?” 

“No stupid. Now go shower.” Smitty laughed and John went off to shower smiling.


End file.
